


Anniversaire

by excuseyoupeasant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Married Couple, Short & Sweet, french title bc why the fuck not, i feel like my writing is just getting progressively worse jhffsjk, kinda oof, someone fuckin shoot me hcfhvd, this is cute kinda, we don't proofread in this house WE DIE LIKE WARRIORS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseyoupeasant/pseuds/excuseyoupeasant
Summary: woojin and changbin's anniversary was ruined by a sudden storm so they stay home and talk about love





	Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> for the person who wanted this I'M SORRY it's so short and lowkey pretty bad, i just woke up from a nap and decided to write this in like thirty minutes shjdbgshdf

“I guess we’re not going out tonight.”

Changbin and Woojin gaped out the window as rain came down hard over their neighborhood and the city, thunder a seemingly endless low roll in the distance as lightning occasionally cracked through the sky in bright white light.

“I’ll order some pizza,” announced Changbin, stepping away from the window and into their shared bedroom where he left his phone. Woojin followed him with his eyes, feeling guilty. Changbin then emerged with his phone in hand, dialing the number he had memorized after several days of delivered pizza after the two had gotten this house together. He swiftly made his order, the same order every time, and placed his phone facing down on the counter.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Woojin said with a sad look on his face, pulling Changbin into a hug when he rejoined the older. “I was planning on taking you somewhere special for our anniversary.”

Changbin shook his head. “No, it’s okay, I promise,” he said, his hands rubbing Woojin’s shoulders reassuringly. “Just being with you is special enough.”

That made Woojin crack a smile. “If you say so.”

As they waited, the couple soon ended up on the couch, cuddled closely together as they listened to the pitter-pattering of the rain on the roof and windows. “Hey,” Woojin then said after a few minutes. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Changbin glanced up at him. “Where did this come from?”

Woojin shrugged. “I don’t know. I was just thinking about it a little bit and I really don’t know if such a thing does exist or if it’s just a work of fiction.”

Changbin hummed, thinking. “Maybe it does,” he said. “Did you know we would end up married one day when you first met me?”

“I don’t remember,” admitted Woojin. “Probably not. We used to hate each other in high school.”

“Oh yeah.” Changbin snickered. “We met in debate club, and that’s the only time we ever saw each other.”

Woojin nodded. “Did you know there was something there when we first met?”

Changbin thought for a few moments. “Yeah, kind of,” he replied. “I always thought that we could be really good friends if we just got past out views on some things, you know? I guess, like, I knew you could be my greatest support or something. I don’t know. It might be your eyes.”

Woojin narrowed his eyes, though there was a smile on his face nonetheless. “What about my eyes?”

“You have really kind eyes,” elaborated the younger. “It makes you seem more approachable, I think. Like anybody could just come up and say hi and you’d welcome them into your life with open arms. Something like that. That makes sense, right?”

Woojin nodded. “Yeah, I can understand that,” he said. “But what made you think that about me?”

“Well, I don’t know.” Changbin pushed his hair back and out of his face. “It was just kind a gut feeling, you know? I just kind of knew you were going to be important to me. Plus, it was easier for me to call you informally, though now that I think about it it may have just been the spite.”

Woojin laughed. “Thanks.” A few minutes passed before Woojin then asked, “When did you know you had feelings for me?”

Changbin thought for a moment or two before answering. “Probably in college. We spent a lot of time together, so I guess in that time I noticed some small things that I never noticed before. Like your laugh or how good you sound when you sing or the way your eyes crinkle up at the corner when you laugh. Plus, you looked really cute in that oversized hoodie you used to wear to bed.”

“How’d you know I wore that to bed?”

“Woojin, we dormed together for what, two years? You wore it every night.”

“Oh.”

Changbin laughed quietly to himself before continuing. “You also give me these cute little pet names when we became really good friends, remember?” he said. “It felt really nice when you got extra affectionate at times and I guess that’s when I realized I wanted that everyday.”

Woojin couldn’t help but smile. “You’re the cutest.”

“You know it.” Changbin kissed Woojin’s cheek before leaning his head on his shoulder. “Now you have to tell me when you first fell for me.”

“Well, probably that New Year’s party in the first year of college,” claimed Woojin. “Neither of us had anyone to kiss when everyone counted down to zero and then you panicked kissed me for the first time. It just kind of made me realize all the things I love about you, you know?”

It was Changbin to smile this time. “I love you,” he blurted.

“Yeah, I know,” Woojin said. “I love you too.”

Naturally, their sweet moment was ruined by a loud knock on the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh? i mean i s'pose it couldn't have gone too atrociously but i have my doubts ALSO GIVE ME RAREPAIRS TO WRITE ABOUT MBFGJH


End file.
